1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a parameter setting circuit, and more particularly to a parameter setting circuit, a semiconductor apparatus and a semiconductor system using the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus should comply with industry standards on parameters. For instance, the semiconductor apparatus should comply with operating parameters to carry out various operations that requested by other devices without errors.
All the operating parameters can affect the reliability of the semiconductor apparatus. As part of the initialization sequence, therefore, the semiconductor apparatus operating parameters must be set.